iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynesse Oakheart
Lynesse Oakheart is the current Lady of Old Oak. Appearance and Character Lynesse has a flow of wavy brown hair that washes down her back like a waterfall. The tresses of her hair frame a sharp and elegant face, with high cheekbones, keen hazel eyes and full lips. Her slender yet shapely body is commonly clothed in stylish and distinguished gowns and dresses, making the Lady Oakheart appear graceful at all times. Sly, charming, and crafty, the Reachwoman has a steeled heart and ivory body, always ready to take advantage of a situation for her own benefit. History Born in 374 AC to Lord Edric and Lady Myranda Oakheart, Lynesse was the first child the couple had together - and unfortunately, due to her gender, not fit to be heir. Tragically, this issue would never be rectified, as Lord Edric would leave his once-again pregnant wife three years later in 377 AC, for the terrible and bloody Battle of Red Lake. Only the lord’s younger brother Damion would return - his leg crushed by a fleeing horse. Edric would not return for weeks afterwards, accompanied by Silent Sisters, and whispers of a name - Jaremy Crakehall. The would-be joyful birth of Lynesse’s sibling was overshadowed by the sorrow, and after the birth of another girl - Roslin - the stress and pain of life became too much for Lady Myranda to bear. After the death of both of her parents, Lynesse’s heart began to harden. Raised primarily by her uncle - the new lord - the sole heir to Old Oak was forced to act as a mother figure to the sister only a few years younger than herself. As she grew older, Lyn began to care more and more for secrets and whispers around the castle. Learning curious but ultimately worthless information about the household, the girl used these facts as bargaining chips for stolen pies and cakes from the kitchens. On her 16th name-day, her uncle Damion would return from Braavos with a surprise gift for Lynesse - a great lumbering hulk of armour, the face underneath scarred and disfigured, the voice inside illegible and rumbling. Her uncle named the supposed ‘man’ ‘Ser Steffon’, claiming that the giant saved him from armed thieves and ‘near-certain death’. It would not be until almost a year later that Lynesse would realise the potential and power of Ser Steffon. On a cold afternoon in the Reach, Lynesse was ambushed by would-be robbers, intending to take her captive for a handsome ransom. This plan was stopped, however, by the sudden appearance of the huge knight, who would dispatch the thieves in horrific fashion, as the girl looked on. After touring a large portion of Westeros, her uncle Damion would eventually abdicate from his position as Lord of Old Oak, claiming that he was too ill and incapable to oversee the full-time rule of the castle and its lands. Naming Lynesse as his successor, the girl finally stepped up to become Lady of Old Oak. After claiming her new title, a tournament was held in Lynn’s honour. Guests from all over the Reach and beyond came to cement the Oakheart’s position - even if some doubted a woman could rule as well as her uncle. These doubts were soon squashed, when beloved bastard Orys Baratheon won the joust, and crowned Lynesse as his Queen of Love and Beauty. The Baratheon stayed at Old Oak for several months after the tourney, cultivating a friendship that the household of the castle would whisper about behind closed doors to this day. No matter what rumours were spread about, one thing remained certain. After a candlelit night in the chambers of Old Oak, where wine flowed and whispered tales were exchanged, Orys Baratheon would ride home with all haste in the early hours of the morning, leaving Old Oak - and Lynesse Oakheart - behind him. Timeline of Important Events 374 AC: Born to Lord Edric and Lady Myranda Oakheart. 377 AC: Loses her father Edric in the Battle of Red Lake, her sister Roslin is born, her mother Myranda takes her own life. 377 AC - 392 AC: Lynesse is raised by her uncle, Damion, and the rest of the household at Old Oak. 384 AC: Lynesse visits Highgarden on her 10th name-day. 386 AC: Lyn begins to hoard secrets and overheard conversations to trade for favours from the Old Oak household. 387 AC: Lyn goes to King’s Landing for the first time. 390 AC: Her uncle Damion visits Braavos on business, and is nearly killed by thieves. His mysterious savior, a mute and constantly armoured figure named ‘Ser Steffon’ by Damion, is brought back to Old Oak as a bodyguard-come-16th name-day present for Lynesse. 391 AC: After being ambushed by would-be robbers on the road, Lyn realises the true potential of Ser Steffon after he horrifically dispatches them. 392 AC: Lynesse tours the Reach, Riverlands and Crownlands in honour of her 18th name-day. 397 AC: Damion abdicates his position as Lord of Old Oak, declaring himself too sickly and incapable to rule full-time - Lynesse takes up position as Lady of Old Oak. At the tournament held in her honour, Lynn is crowned Queen of Love and Beauty by Orys Baratheon, who becomes a close friend. 398 AC: Lynesse prepares to travel to King’s Landing. Recent Events Lynesse, upon being reunited with Orys Baratheon in King's Landng, quickly moves to rekindle their relationship. After spending the night together, the two are unknowingly spied upon by Cyrella Swann, who informs Beron Baratheon of the couple's romance. Upon losing the Great Council majority vote for Orys, Beron publically insults the new King with knowledge of his tryst with Oakheart. This leads to a severe increase in rumours regarding the two, and causes Lorent Tyrell to doubt the trustworthiness of the ruler he supported. Family Members * Lord Alesander Oakheart (b. 311, d. 368) * Lady Jeyne Oakheart nee Redwyne (b. 317, d. 355) ** Lord Edric Oakheart (b. 335, d. 377) ** Lady Myranda Oakheart nee (b. 348, d. 377) *** Lady Lynesse Oakheart (b. 374) *** Roslin Oakheart (b. 377) ** Damion Oakheart (b. 336) ** Gladys Tyrell nee Oakheart (b. 338, d. 366) ** Renly Oakheart (b. 341, d. 362) ** Everan Oakheart (b. 347) *** Perceon Flowers (b. 381) *** Dacey Flowers (b. 383) ** Joy Tarly nee Oakheart (b. 350) ** Lyra Baratheon nee Oakheart (b. 355, d. 371) Household Members and Supporting Characters * Roslin Oakheart - Sister, Close Friend ** Gift(s): Beauty * Ser Steffon - Bodyguard ** Gift(s): Towering ** Negative Trait(s): Deformity, Mute * Damion Oakheart - Uncle, Friend, Castellan of Old Oak ** Gift(s): Administrator ** Negative Trait(s): Maimed Leg (left leg crushed by a horse in the Battle of Red Lake) References N/A Category:House Oakheart Category:Reachman